Shadows that Ninja's walk
by Bouminator
Summary: What if Naruto trained under a different teacher, what if Naruto from a young age got recruited by Danzo into his Root division and taught Danzo's way of thinking.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's that Ninja walk

This is a story about what if Naruto learnt what it means to be a ninja from Danzo, trained by him and became apart of Danzo Root program.

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER THINGS USED IN THIS STORY FROM NARUTO OR ANY OTHER STORIES. **

**Understand that I'm not so great at grammar so if you see any mistakes please tell me and I will correct them.**

**Please comment and tell me what you think and tell me if you have any ideas that you may want put into this story (Not promising to put it in but I will read them and think about THANK YOU).**

Chapter One: Planning

Danzo Shimura wasn't an evil man, he had the best intentions for Konoha, just he believed that the interests of the village should be placed above all else, and so because of this he wasn't after to make the hard choices and do what was necessary to insure the village safety, power and interests. He knew that all these goals would not be able to be achieved in the light and for that he would walk the path of darkness. Danzo had created he Root division just for this prepose, to do the missions that the hokage had refuse because of their nature, for not wanting these missions to seemer the villages image of konoha as the (peaceful) village it had worked to create of many generations.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage and head of the Sarutobi clan, was Danzo's childhood rival and friend had been named Hokage instead of Danzo and for this made Danzo distance himself from him for taking the mantle of Hokage instead of himself. Hiruzen had been a successful Hokage for many years and loved by all, he had already named a successor Minato Namikaze (the fourth Hokage) and had been retired from the title of Hokage for many years since then, but this all changed when the Great 9-tailed Demon Fox Kyuubi suddenly attack the village. When the Kyuubi attacked it rampaged through the village destroying many building and killing shinobi and civilians alike. The fourth Hokage eventually defeated Kyuubi by seal the great beast inside a his own new born son Naruto Uzumaki, as for Kushina his wife and mother of Naruto she had died during the birthing.

After the attack by the 9-tails the council had been called into session, the council room is a fairly large room with the table and chairs arranged in a semi circular shape, all the ninja clans had attended represented by their clan head and sat on the right side tables. The clan heads include the four so called noble clans regraded so for their strength and standing within the village. The four noble clans Heads Shibi Aburame of the Aburame clan, Choza Akimichi of the Akimichi clan, Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan and finally Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. The rest of the clans at the council were Tsume Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan, Shikaku Nara of the Nara Clan and Yamanaka clan's head Inoichi. The left side of the council seated various civilians that were head of the many of konoha's businesses and the many other heads of civilian side of the village. In the centre of the table sat three chairs, the middle seating Hiruzen and the two others seated the Hokage's advisors and teammates Hormura Mitokado and Koharu Utatne. Danzo had also been allowed of become the role of village elder alongside Humura and Kaharu for been seen in suck high regard and allowed a seat as one of the Hokages advisers.

Hiruzen's successor had just sacrificed himself to protect the village from the 9-tails; this then had led the council to reinstating him as the Hokage. All of the council had been in utter chaos and showed no sign of cooling down, once the damage reports came from the civilians of infrastructure damaged during the attack coupled with the reports from the lost's from the village's shinobi forces the entire council into full swing of the village's protect from other village's that had heard of the attack and would take advantage of the Konoha's weaken power for wanting to finish the fox had started. Konoha was seen as the strongest of the five great hidden villages and so that meant that Konoha had to make the allusion of it not been greatly weaken state to deter other hostiles from taking advantage. The council so far had sent for relief resource from the Fire Daimyo and then tried to force the sannin to return to the village too strengthen their forces but Hiruzen had already stated that the sannin would be unable to return because of Jiraiya spied net work that him maintained that would be of the utmost important during these times to be informed of the other villages movements and activities, Tsunade wouldn't return from her self-imposed exile and Orochimaru the student he felt that he failed too had stepped into the darkness to achieve his foolish goals of obtaining immortality and learning every jutsu ever created. This statement had left the council lost for any ideas for immediate help for the village but this next information that Hiruzen was about to give them didn't make him relish in the idea but he knew that the answer had to been given to them because so far all of the clan heads have ask of how the Kyuubi had been defeat by the fourth Hokage and so far he had subverted the question but know was the time to reveal Naruto part in all of this. Hiruzen stood before for the council and called for silence and then began to tell the tale of how the 9-tails was defeated,

Hiruzen: "I called for silence to called attention to the question that many of the council have wanted answered, how the 9-tails was defeated"

Turning towards the clan heads noticing all have slightly perked up to that statement.

Hiruzen: "The fourth for all the strength he possessed nobody could kill one of the tailed beast so he found another to defeat it, the fourth create a powerful seal that would bind the 9-tails until death within a newborn child"

At this many gasps from the civilians council members followed by some angry shouting of how the demon still walks amongst us and that the child should be killed for the greater and demanding the name of the child and while this happened Hiruzen notice that many of the ninja heads showed shock but still admiring that great skill of their late Hokage of stoping the 9-Tails but as this was going on a slight smile had adorn Danzo face for a second but missing it because of the anger and disgust he felt at the civilians.

Hiruzen: "SILIENCE"

Roar Hiruzen over the councils demands, all of the council went silent while looking into the burning fire within the Hokage eyes reminding them all why Hiruzen was called the 'God of Shinobi'

Hiruzen: "Now that I have your attention I have to stay that I'm disgusted in you for wanting to harm an innocence child all because he has been given a terrible burden to save all of us"

Just as a civilian was about to argue Hiruzen stop him,

Hiruzen: "now let myself be clear that this child will not be harmed by anybody"

Glaring at the civilian side of the council to make his point get across. None of the civilians made any more attempts at arguing and Hiruzen was pleased at this but still not for how they handled the news and just when he was about to continued on to other topics then Hiashi Hyuga called attention towards himself to ask something

Hiashi: "Sir Hokage if I'm to bold to ask but I was wondering, as I'm sure that many of the other ninja heads where wondering who is the child's parents and what is the child's name?"

At this question all of the council perked up and Hiruzen knowing that not all out of curiosity but for darker purposes Hiruzen knew that he would not be able to keep it secret and had to tell them all.

Hiruzen: "No Hiashi it would not be to bold of you to ask, yes as for the child's parents well they have perished in the attack and as for the child's name, well his name is Naruto Uzumaki"

The council meeting continued for a couple of hours discussing about various topics about the Konoha's situation but while the talking's continued Danzo's mind had been processing and planning from this newly acquired information about Konoha's new Jinchuriki. He had been thinking about how powerful the child could become but he could only become powerful and still loyal to Konoha with the right teaching and Danzo would become that teacher if Hiruzen wouldn't approve. Danzo knew that the Jinchuriki was a tool and that it had to be used as a powerful weapon and it had to be best used for the betterment of the village even if it required the sacrifice of the child's innocence. Danzo knew al of this and fought up a plan to acquire Naruto, but this plan couldn't go into affect until the guard that Hiruzen would surely send to protect Naruto lessens and notice fades away from him, this would take many years giving time for Danzo to plan.

Chapter Two: Loneliness

Time skip 4 years:

Time had past within the Hidden Leaf Village, the village had mostly recovered from the attack of the 9-Tails, the villagers had gone back to create the peaceful village that they once knew but one would have it not al reminders have gone from the village of that dreaded night. News had spread throughout the village of the young Jinchuriki boy and that had created resentment through the generation towards Naruto. Hiruzen didn't foresee this amount of hatred towards Naruto and now regretted his decision to tell the council of his name and statist of Jinchuriki so now to try and prevent anybody from telling Naruto's generation of his secret Hiruzen past a law as Hokage that anybody speaking or tell anybody of Naruto's secret on punishment of death. Hiruzen for all of his knowledge knew deep down in his heart that this plan wouldn't work and just as he knew didn't stop the parents of the younger generation from spreading their hatred towards Naruto for holding the beast that killing many of their friends and family to the kids, they would tell the children that they shouldn't play with that boy because he is bad influence and dangerous. So no when the Naruto would walk down streets he would get hateful glares from everybody, mainly still the older generations with the children giving him curious stares trying to work out why would their parents think he is bad after seeing him do nothing to earn that reputation. The children would soon learn and become good little children and be mean towards Naruto for no reason other than being told to do it. This all had gotten to Naruto and all he wanted is to have to see those hate-filled stares anymore so this is way he hasn't been out of the apartment that the Hokage gave him after he was kicked out of the orphanage a year ago for over 5 days.

It was a very brilliant day Hiruzen thought as he walked through the village filled with warmth that everybody should enjoy but with the absence of the smile one heart-filled golden hair child Hiruzen wouldn't fully enjoy this day. As Hiruzen saw sight of the moderate building Naruto liven within he started to quicken his pace for being anxious to see him ignoring the curious stares of civilians. Hiruzen noted to himself to talk to the building manager again to see if the building was up to date on inspections, thinking back to see last time he had this discussion.

Flash Back:

Hiruzen was standing before the building manager who was a rather short stumpy man with dark brown hair that was starting to turn grey and bolding already having a bold fairly large patch already, wearing a fairly unbecoming grey business suit and all the while sweating profusely because of the conversation he was having with the Hokage. Hiruzen was quite mad at how this conversion was turning out and all because of the one thing that seems to get him heated up like this nowadays, the treatment of Naruto from his fellow villagers. Hiruzen had just found out that this man had been letting Naruto live in for lack of a better name atrocity of an apartment for the whole time that he has lived there since being kicked out of the orphanage.

Civilian: "Lord Hokage I understand what you are saying but I just can't keep up with all the repairs that dem…. Child"

Hiruzen anger flared at his near mess-up with calling Naruto a demon, now sweating profusely the man's throat seemed to be closing up under the pressure the Hokage was giving off with the chakra Hiruzen was passively leaking out

Civilian: "ummmm lord I'm sure that you know about the vandalism that occurs to the apartment that the child and I can't keep up with the payments for repairs"

Hiruzen guess he could understand what this man would have to pay for that but all sympathy he would feel towards him was gone the minute Hiruzen found out how he really felt towards Naruto

Hiruzen: "Ok now I know of these Vandalisms you speak of and I will but a guard on this building to stoping the vandalisms but you must repair Naruto room and keep this building within building regulations. Do I make my shelf clear?"

All the while looking sternly at the man while the man was quivering and nodding

Civilian: "Yes I understand you clearly Lord Hokage"

Hiruzen thinking that he understood the point nodded and turned and walked out towards his office to do some more paperwork.

End of Flash Back:

Hiruzen had just finally made it to Naruto's door and was pleased to see that the door was perfectly fine and no damage what so ever, no knowing that the guards and talking to the owner worked Hiruzen knock on the door, waiting for an answer but not getting one Hiruzen deicide that Naruto wasn't going to open the door for him, he opened the door himself. As Hiruzen open the door and walked in he notice that the entire looked rather plane looking apartment in Hiruzen opinion it was to plane for what a child's and quite depressing, knowing a child shouldn't living by himself but Hiruzen still couldn't be upset about how there wasn't any child's touch to the apartment just a small room with kitchen bed and bathroom connected to it and Hiruzen saw the small boy that he was looking for on his bed looking up at him with those bright blue eyes that seem hollowed. Hiruzen thought of how he had failed on keeping Minato's childhood one of joy but that wasn't because of trying he kept Naruto safe but that is all he could really do he couldn't see Naruto much because of his work and his own family, so now he was left in this situation with him. While both stared at each other it was Naruto who broke the silence

Naruto: "Hey Old man what are you doing here?"

While he said this Naruto put on his fake smile that Hiruzen knew and hated

Hiruzen: "Well Naruto I haven't seen you in awhile and just came on by to see how you were doing?"

Naruto slightly perking up at this

Naruto: "Thanks Old man yea I have been great, I've been going out and searching the village to find some new cool places"

While the slight happiness from before disappearing while tell him this

Hiruzen: "Ok but I happen to know for a fact that you haven't left your apartment your apartment for a few days now and I was starting to get worried about you"

Now all of the warmth that was left on Naruto's face was gone

Naruto: "Ummmm I see well I didn't want to see the their faces"

Naruto was now looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact with Hiruzen like he was ashamed of what he was staying to him

Hiruzen: "Now Naruto what do you mean by not wanting to see their faces anymore"

Naruto: " I don't want to see the mean people face's anymore"

Hiruzen now understanding what was going on here was now trying to think of something to say to try and fix this problem, all the while Naruto was thinking that Hiruzen would think that he was being stupid.

Hiruzen: "Naruto I know of these stares that you're talking about"

Naruto's eyes bulge at this statement and how Hiruzen didn't think he was an idiot.

Hiruzen: "I don't know how you would feel right at this moment and probably never will know"

Just as Hiruzen was about to continue but Naruto cut him off before he could continue.

Naruto: " Why wouldn't you ever get those stares?"

Now this is diffidently not how Hiruzen wanted this conversation to go but the look Naruto was giving him made him answer the question truthfully

Hiruzen: "The reason that I most likely wouldn't is because I'm the Hokage and carry a strong will of fire"

Naruto: "umm Old man, What is a Hokage and the will of fire"

Hiruzen: "Well Naruto a Hokage is the leader of the Leaf village and the will of fire is the idea that came from the first Hokage that means that every true ninja of this village must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake no matter what happens"

While Hiruzen told Naruto the young boy's brain connected the dots of the puzzle that was how to make the mean stares stop and finally be nice to him.

Naruto: "So you're saying that if I was to do these same things that those stares would stop and then they would be nice to me"

Hiruzen was about to tell Naruto that it wouldn't be that easy and might not work but as those eyes of the child he couldn't bring himself to tell him that right now.

Hiruzen: "Yes Naruto if you were to do these same things then those people stares would stop"

At this Naruto knew that he would doing anything to achieve this and would make those stares go away for good.

Naruto: "Ok Old man I'm going to become Hokage and uphold the will of fire Believe It"

Naruto for the first time during this conversation finally had a true smile upon this Hiruzen smile along with Naruto thinking that not telling him the hardships he would suffer along this road for now was the best thing for this little boy and so after this Naruto bombarded Hiruzen with questions of what ninjas could do and what powers he had, even some questions about the first Hokage. As this was going on Hiruzen never notice that a man left after hearing their whole conversation.

Danzo upon receiving the news from his ninja following Naruto about Hiruzen conversation with Naruto was pleased that Naruto had finally shown interest in becoming a ninja and knew that his plan to recruit Naruto will have to go in fruition every to insure Naruto joining and being loyal to him and his Root Division.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER THINGS USED IN THIS STORY FROM NARUTO OR ANY OTHER STORIES. **

**ALSO I'M VERY SORRY FOR HOW LNG IT TOOK ME TO GET THIS UP AND I HOPE NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN (BUT I'M SURE THAT NONE OF YOU WERE THAT DEVASTATED** **LOL).**

Chapter 3: Knowledge

Naruto's day had started off great but soon turned out bad, it started off when the old man came back again after leaving last night early in the morning. All he could think of now was how to become a ninja and learn what kind of powers and technique they could perform so he asked all types of questions again about the topic. The old man was very generous with information about being and becoming a ninja, he told Naruto that to become a ninja he had to learn and train a lot to gain the skills necessary to become one but the downside to all of this new information and the new ideas forming in his mind about becoming was that the old man was telling him that he couldn't start training to become one until he started the academy and that wouldn't be until he at least 6 years old. To Naruto was most unacceptable, here he was a child being told this amazing thing that wasn't assessable to him for two years and for the young boy that felt more than a lifetime away. Naruto did try and convince the old man to change that rule or at least teach him something but the old man wouldn't budge in the argument infuriating Naruto. Naruto knowing that it was a losing battle and having nothing anymore to say, huff out in indignation and storm off. Hiruzen knew that the young boy was angry with him with telling him that he couldn't train to become a ninja for two years but it was necessary, started to wonder if he could let Naruto at least study in areas that would help out in ninja skills but crossed off that idea. Hiruzen thought that if he started to let Naruto train to become a ninja even if it was just theory this would cause panic within the village, all the people who hated Naruto because of his burden he lives with, ninjas and civilians alike would think this is a way for the fox to gain more power and escape to it could finish off what it had started 4 years ago. Hiruzen and all knowledgeable ninjas about the seal knew that this wouldn't happen but still he couldn't afford this type of pressure on Naruto and himself at the moment. Hiruzen felt ashamed at himself but knew it would be for the best stood there awhile after Naruto had stormed off and just thought about all the things that he wished he could change in Naruto's life to make it better and then slowly but surely walk off towards the office feeling now more than ever before like the old man he really was.

Naruto was furious he had been told that he couldn't start training for two years but the old man telling him that he couldn't wouldn't stop him from at least trying to obtain some kind of information about training and becoming a ninja. So this was why the young boy was currently at the library talking to the librarian. Damn I thought this would be a great idea but this stupid lady had to ruin it.

Naruto: "Why can't I look at the ninja section?"

The librarian had found this boy wandering around the library. When she had found him she immediately knew what this boy was, she didn't have a personal grudge against him because she didn't have any close friends or family who died because of the 9-tails only killed one distance friend of hers, but this didn't mean that she wouldn't bend the rules or even not give the cold shoulder because of all the other deaths cause by the thing within him.

Librarian: "Like I told you before children your age can't go into that section, it doesn't matter anyway you wouldn't even be able to understand what is within those types of books"

Naruto: "No I'm really smart for my age so I would understand them all I know it! And I would very hard with them so I can show everybody how strong I can become"

At this the librarian was shocked and frightened at the idea of the 9-tails vessel obtaining more power and would put a stop to this right now while she could.

Librarian: " Now listen here boy you are not allowed to into that section and if you aren't going to go look into a section that is more appropriate for your age"

As she was saying this she was pointing towards the children's section of the library. Naruto thought this was an insult towards himself, he had grown up without a single or any family expect the Old man who he only occasionally visited him throughout his entire life and to have to read books that mostly involved friendship or family's and he just couldn't read them because it reminded of what he hadn't happen in his life.

Naruto: 'I'm not going to read those stupid books ever and you can't stop me from reading those ninja books"

Librarian: "Actually I can stop you because if you aren't going to listen to me and disobey the library's direction rules I'm can stop you by banning you from the library for as long as I deem necessary"

Naruto shocked from this knowledge didn't believe her and was bluffing.

Naruto: "I don't believe you"

The librarian was at the end of her ropes and had work to do so if this brat didn't want to listen to her than it was his problem and he had to live with the consequences.

Librarian: "Fine if you don't believe than you got it, you are banned from the library for 2 months"

Naruto: "No, no, no you can't do that to me"

Librarian: "I don't care you have pushed me to my limits and brought this onto yourself"

Naruto: "I don't care what you say you stupid lady your not going to stop me"

Naruto than started to go and find the ninja section but was forcefully stopped again by the librarian and then was getting dragged out of the library, Naruto tried to escape while getting dragged out but couldn't release himself from her ironclad grip not matter how hard he tried.

Librarian: "Just because of this little act I'm going to increase the length of time you're banned for too four months"

Naruto: "But how I'm going to learn anything I have nowhere else to go and if I can't find anything I'm going to have nothing to do until the academy"

Librarian: "That's not my problem and just to let you know even after the ban is lifted you're not going to be able to go into the ninja section until you are a genin and even then that's just the limited section of genin material"

Once Naruto got taken out of the premises he was thinking of some other way to obtain the information he wanted, he started to walk around the village to think of some other way to obtain and this walk finally brought him to the top of the Hokage's moment. Naruto remembered the first time he was brought to this location it was a couple of months before hand on the day of his birthday, as always his birthday was terrible for the young boy since the village holds a celebration about the sacrifice the four Hokage gave for his village to defeat the 9-tails. This hadn't been a problem for Naruto yet because he had been to young to either go out during the festival or didn't notice all the glares and comments that occurred during the festival. Naruto had finally started to understand and notice all of these terrible things people did and said during his fourth birthday. Hiruzen had know that Naruto started to understand all of these things and so he saw it upon himself to make this birthday a memorable day for Naruto and so he had done this, he had taken Naruto to a lake that was outside the area of Konoha and out of the way so nobody really went to it. Naruto had loved the day it had been the best day of his life and to top it off for Naruto, Hiruzen had taken him the top of the Hokage's moment and the young boy had loved it, the view made him forget al about his problems and so from then on he came up to this point from occasion when things got too overwhelming for the boy or just wanted to think.

Naruto stayed on top of the monument for hours right up until it was sunset, the boy did have a curfew that was emplaced by Hiruzen to insure his own safety and to Naruto this little rule was the only rule that had been given to him that he had listen too, because when Hiruzen told him this rule the look in his eyes and voice was so intense that this rule just happen to stick with the young boy. Naruto upon seeing it was sunset and becoming dark got up and started to make his why on home, the trip wouldn't take him more than 25 minutes if he walked or ran at a fairly quick pace. Naruto had to done this plenty of times so nothing within doing it bothered him anymore, while he started to up his pace he was still dwelling on the problem at hand of where to find more information and train to become a ninja faster. The problem was that he didn't have anyone else to turn too, all of the people he knew were the old man, and the two nice people at the ramen stand that the old man sometimes took him too on special occasions but Naruto surely doubt that Ayame and Teuchi knew anything that would help about ninja for they were merely cooks at their restaurant. Naruto's journey back home took him past the very library that he got banned from and then he thought of the perfect idea, it was so simple he felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner. All he would do would be sneak into the library and take some books that would help him along, he knew it was stealing but if it help him along with his skills than it wouldn't matter and also it would prove he had the talent to become the best ninja in the village. He went back to come up with a full proof plan to obtain what he wanted and without being caught and then try it tomorrow.

Naruto had been waiting outside of the library all morning now and he couldn't see how he was going to do this, he thought it would be so simple when he thought of it yesterday but now that he was here it was seeming to becoming more impossible the longer he waited. The problem with his plan was that all the people within the library and outside knew him on sight this caused a lot of loud mutterings about him and cause everyone one to notice him immediately. He couldn't risk anyone knowing that he is in there and telling the librarian or one of the other people that work there. Naruto knew that there was some kind of special ninja technique that would allow him to sneak in there and get the books he desired, wouldn't help him learn or just go near the boy so he wasn't alone anymore, he hated it all and just wished what was the difference between him and everybody else. Naruto gave up and told himself that he would have to wait the two years until the academy started and so started to walk away from back towards his home.

Unknown person: "Excuse me but weren't you going to get something from the library?"

Naruto shock that he had been discovered of the crime that he was going to do started slowly to turn around to the person that had discovered him. Finally turning around he discovered that it was an old man that looks around the same age as Hiruzen, wore a simple but high class black robes with some white under garment, he also had a crane in one hand and what it appeared to be two books within the other hand. Naruto thought he could easily out run some old man with a crane any day some he thought e would amuse him for awhile.

Naruto: "Like it is any of your business but I'm not going to get anything anymore"

The man had an amused look on his face at what Naruto was telling him.

Unknown person: "I might have an idea of what you were about to do just back their young man"

The man then protruded the two books then went to give them to him. Naruto then realised what they were went and grab them.

Naruto: "How did you know I wanted these?"

Naruto had look and found out that they were both beginner's guides to becoming ninja's.

Unknown person: "I know things and I just so happen to know that you want to become a ninja"

Naruto: "Yes I want to become one but the old man said that I couldn't start training become one until I turned six and joined the academy"

Unknown person: "Ok then I understand that's why I'm giving you these know that you can start your training sooner because I see great potential inside you and can sense that you can grow too protect this village with that strength"

Naruto had stars within his eyes this person had been so nice too him and given him these books than had gone on to complement him saying that he could obtain the dreams he had set out for. Naruto had been in his own world thinking about this but then he realised that this person just probably didn't know who he was and would change his mind of him as soon as he found out.

Naruto: "Um mister do you know who I'm?"

Unknown person: "Yes I know who you are you're Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto: "So you don't hate me then?"

Unknown person: "No I don't hate you, I see your potential and that's all that matter's in this world"

Naruto had now found somebody else besides the few that accepted him that didn't hate and despise him.

Naruto: "Thank you so much I will promise to train as hard as I can with these books"

Unknown person: "That's all that I want"

Naruto had just been about to run away to go and read the books until he had just remembered something he had forgotten.

Naruto: "One more thing, what is your name mister?"

Unknown person: "My name is Danzo Shimura"

Naruto: "Well thank you again Danzo sir"

Danzo: "Naruto could I ask you a favour?"

Naruto: "What do you mean was this all just so you could get a favour out of me?"

Danzo: "

Naruto then quickly ran off to go and read the books he had been just given not thinking anything of it while Danzo remained staring watching the child ran off. Yes the fist phase of gaining him is complete and soon the power of the 9-tails will be within my gasp so I can do what the fool Hiruzen couldn't do for the betterment of the village. Danzo then walked off to go organise the rest of his plan to obtain the Jinjuriki.

Chapter four: Intentions

Naruto was sitting in some field he had come across during his times wandering the village, he was reading the books Danzo had given him and only one thought was going through his mind.

Naruto: "Ok maybe that stupid librarian lady had been right"

Naruto had mumbled to himself spouts of comments of that nature for the last hour after finally getting though the entire two books. He had spent the last week reading through the twos books Danzo had given him and he had found out that most of the words and terms were too hard for the four year old to understand.

Naruto: "How could that man think I would know anything that is in these books?"

Naruto had wanted all the questions he had gotten from these books answered and he could only think of one person to answer them, the same man that had given them to him in the first place. So throughout the entire week during his free times from reading the books and the other activities within his life he spent searching for this Danzo character and of coarse it had ended in an unmitigated disaster. He had searched all hours for the old man but all he had to go off with was his name and the one appearance of him out front the library. That didn't leave him many leads, at one point he thought of trying to ask some people about him but he had a feeling that t would turn out well for the both of them if he did that. So now he was working with any information from the books and the little information he could get was that at his age he couldn't train in any chakra exercise's as he had not unlock it would be able to use it until around another year for the average child and that he was also unable to train his body too strengthen it. This didn't leave many options for his training for the next year, for one of the options that he had found out that he could do was training his body in muscle memory. Naruto had no clue what muscle memory even meant but thankfully the book had explained what it meant, apparently muscle memory was how ninja's trained their body to remember all the taijutsu style's that they learn to be used within the heat of battle without any thought or command. Naruto had that basic understanding of that concept but still didn't know how to train he muscle without a trainer, that left him suck with nothing more to do then trying and understand the books better and continue looking out for Danzo.

Danzo was inside his home that he had for face appearance for the village if anybody needed find him. Danzo was sitting at his office room and was quite proud with his plan to obtain the Jinjuriki and so far all it had cost him was a couple of beginner books of how to become a ninja. He knew that the boy wouldn't be able to understand the two books and that sooner or later he would come searching for him and that would be the time too show himself to him again and offer to train the boy if he chooses to join Root. He know that after a week the boy differentially had been seeking him out from his men that had been sent out to protect his investment from harm know he had to best think of a way to approach the boy without anybody else knowing about it, he couldn't have Hiruzen ruin his plan to gain his weapon now that he was so close obtain it.

As Danzo was thinking about how the best way to approach the boy but then somebody knocked on the door.

Danzo: "Come in"

Danzo's personal messenger then proceeded to walk into the room.

Messenger: "My lord I have a message form the Hokage"

Danzo was curious of what Hiruzen would want while taking the message from the messenger. The hokage had called for a council session immediately. Danzo sat there thinking of what could warrant this session and then have decided that he would have to go to the session to find out ordered the messenger to leave while he prepares.

Hiruzen was worried of what this unrespected event could foretell for his village, he had received news that the hidden village of the land of Lightning, Kumogakure was sending over a peace negotiation envoy to discuss future plans between the two villages. The face idea of this negotiation was good some would even call this a great opportunity, between two of the largest villages in the world would help each other out exponentially but Hiruzen was the Hokage and one didn't become hokage by being a fool and he could see problems concerning the arrival of the Clouds envoy. Hiruzen suspected treachery form the Cloud village as they have been in constant conflicts for ages and just recently ended the third ninja war where a numerous amount of battle were fought between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. Hiruzen knew all of this but still he couldn't think of what would be their goal if treachery was involve, so that is why the village council was here so they could help decide what would be the best course of action would be because no one man can decide what the best for the village even the Hokage himself.

Time Skip: 30 minutes

Hiruzen stood before the gathered council.

Hiruzen: "Hello fellow councilmen"

Hiruzen knew that the council didn't wish to hear pleasantries and would be most anxious to hear to reason for this current season but these certain pleasantries were expected from him.

Fugaku Uchiha: "Ok Hokage we understand all of these pleasantries but can we get to the point of why you call us all here for this meeting"

A low murmur went out across the council after this comment was said and the nodding of many of the councilmen's heads in agreement.

Hiruzen glared at Fugaku, Fugaku has always been cold towards him ever since he took up the mantle of Hokage. Hiruzen was about to comment on this outburst but after seeing all the nods of agreement he decided that he would let this one go for now and just settle with a cold glare sent towards Fugaku.

Hiruzen: "Well I can all see that your anxious to find out why I call you here and I can understand that so I will get down to business now. I have received news from the Kumogakure that they want to send over a envoy to discuss a partnership between the two village"

Hiruzen flared up again like all those years ago, the ninja heads were the one with the most reactions to this new news yet still the subtlest out of them all and that was one of shock mostly, the one who could control their emotions like the Hyuga head, Aburame head and Danzo Hiruzen couldn't tell what their thoughts of this news was. The civilian side was a little more disturbing, Hiruzen could see the greed in their eyes of the prospect of having new trades with one of the largest village's, they had no real reason to see anything else in this event as they were safe within the walls of the city while the last war was taking place.

Hiruzen: "Now you see why I call for this meeting, we have to decided what would be the best course of action too take when dealing with the envoy"

At this a civilian councilmen saw it need for him to rise and voice his opinion.

Civilian: "Well as many of you may still be reeling from the tragic losses of the last war between the Kumogakure and us but this my be seen a great opportunity towards both of the villages just imagine all of the possibilities that would open up just from this treaty"

Tsume Inuzuka: "How can you suggest such a thing, family were ripped apart from the war and most of the casualties of ours were cased from the Cloud village"

Civilian: "I understand that you feel and it's totally reasonable to feel so but we must but all of our personal feelings towards the village aside and decided what is best for our village as a whole"

Tsume: "How dare you say that you understand me then go off and sprouting off this rubbish"

Hiruzen sensing that this argument would soon turn out of hand stepped in to resolve it.

Hiruzen: "Dear Tsume I understand that you would have these emotions towards the very idea of this but we must think of this as logically as we can, we must decide if the risks of taking them up on this deal would out weigh the risk that could present themselves from it"

The council room went quite after that speech and went onto deciding within themselves of the all of the potential risk involve and what decision, Hiruzen then let them talk between themselves and come to a decision.

Hiruzen: "Now then now that I have given you all more then enough time to talk and come to a decision we stall hold a vote of those how are in favour of letting the envoy to come and hear what they have to say and those that are against it"

Nothing was said so Hiruzen took this as a sign that nobody had complaints about it and was time to start the vote.

Hiruzen: "Now then all those that vote for letting the envoy into the city raise your hand"

At this all of the civilian council raised their hands with all of them sharing the look of eagerness. The ninja council was more reluctant but after a moment around a quarter of them raised their hands and at this Hiruzen raised his own hand.

Tsume stood and started to yell.

Tsume: " I cant believe you people how could you let this happen don't you know that all they are going to do is betray as all as soon as they enter our village"

Hiruzen: "Now please Tsume control yourself I know that you don't trust them but don't you believe in just giving this a chance, you don't know this could lead towards an alliance and peace between the two of our village's"

Tsume: "Like that would ever happen"

Hiruzen: "It doesn't matter anyway the votes have been cast and the majority had voted for letting them come so that will be the end of that now"

Tsume huffed and muttered incoherence words under her breath, Hiruzen turn away from her and continue to speak.

Hiruzen: "Ok well then we should be receiving their visit in a weeks time. Now that that's over is there is anything else that they would want to discuss?"

Hiruzen preceded too look after the room and seeing that nobody had anymore too say then called this council season to a close.

As everybody left the council Danzo was still thinking over the problems this could case for the village. How could Hiruzen be so idiotic into believing that the Kumogakure wouldn't try anything during their visit? Well anyways He knew that he would have to prepare for the envoy but this would mean that recruiting the Jinjuriki would have to wait until this whole mess was over but Danzo was sure that this wouldn't case too many problem with his plan.


End file.
